pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Love & War was the 3rd major story arc of Pokemon RP, and the first to also feature major subplots happening during the arc. It was this arc where Kat and Okaru made their debuts into the RP. Main Plot Bern, in his quest to become an interesting character, decides to host a couple's fighting tournament. The entrants are as follows: * Rin and AA * Croc and Petunia * Darkrai and Melody * Maui and Bunny * Flapjack and Ginko (who Flapjack clearly hired just to get in) * Tarzan and Jane * Nadia and Lilith (Lilith went up and kissed Nadia full on the mouth to get in) * Oboro and Takumi * Bootleg and Charlotte * Howlett and Kama * Taco and Hawkgirl (Taco got her to join so they could both fight; they're not a couple) * Iris and Ducky (Iris asked Ducky, a lifelong friend, to help her, as platonic love counts) * Musashi and Hinoka * Waka and his wife * Fiona and Io (Io just conveniently showed up) * Russ and Mama Charizard * Xeno and Jeanne * Puppet and Ferkle * Pedan and Carrots * John Smith and his Love of Unova (and his dead fiancé) The tournament is set to begin on Monday; however, over the weekend a great deal happens. Champ and Lilith begin hanging out and figuring how to make fireworks for the celebration; Susan becomes a target for kidnapping by a supervillain Mewtwo named Dr. Menace and his three henchmen, Seuss, Chico, and Vinny the Fuck; Dr. Menace is himself harassed by Blubby, a more competent supervillain; Dahlia and Mel check into the Skull Island Hotel, which happens to be right behind Dr. Menace's evil lair; Kermit Jagger finds out his mother has died and apologises to Darkrai for his rude behavior; Flapjack gets a gun; Champ has traumatizing nightmares about Mel; Tangle, Kit-Kat, and Charlie join the island; E adopts Tangle so that he, Ducky, and Lilith can take care of him; Dahlia and Mel hire an illusionist, Verlis the Zoroark; and Champ and Lilith have a bonding moment in the woods and find solace in each other, as they both suffer from nightmares and hallucinations due to past failures. The tournament began with Melody and Darkrai vs. Flapjack and Ginko. The battle dragged on far too long and Flapjack cheated by using a gun, but eventually he was forced to concede, leaving Melody and Darkrai the winners; they celebrated by going home to have victory sex. The next battle featured Lilith and Nadia vs. Maui and Bunny. Lilith chose to dick around most of the fight and let Nadia do the work, tricking Maui into defeat, though Lilith herself was taken down. The third fight was Pedan and Carrots vs Takumi and Oboro, which ended with a decisive victory due to Pedan using his Z-Move to flood the arena with poison. The final fight was Xeno and Jeanne vs. Ferkle and Puppet; the two aliens thought this would be an easy fight, but Ferkle proved himself to be a worthy adversary, knocking out Jeanne and giving Xeno a run for his money. In the end, Ferkle lost, but he gained the respect of all who saw him. The next fight was Bootleg and Charlotte vs. Howlett and Kama. Bootleg was punted out of the battle almost immediately, but Charlotte held on for a bit, proving she wasn't a jobber. The final battle of the first night was Tarzan and Jane vs Rin and AA and, after a long match, Tarzan and Jane shockingly defeated the island's #1 couple. The next set of battles had Darkrai and Melody defeat Ducky and Iris, with Ducky being used as a flail and as a shield over the course of the battle, as well as Croc and Petunia vs. Waka and Lulu. Then came Lilith and Nadia vs. Musashi and Hinoka. Musashi seemed a nervous wreck for most of the fight; Lilith went full-on Berserk Mode and attacked Hinoka solely, while Nadia went after Musashi. Musashi's bumbling ended up causing Hinoka to attack him, and Musashi broke down into tears and lost his Mega form. The battle was called off and it was revealed Hinoka abused Musashi regularly. The islanders reacted with anger and horror, and Howlett dragged her off to be thrown in jail. Nadia and the others stayed behind, consoling Musashi and offering to be his friends; Bern decided that, due to the circumstances, the remainder of the matches would be done the next day. The next days had even more drama, with Jeanne and Xeno accidentally injuring Russ and his wife, as well as Nadia offering to join Musashi, which would allow Lilith and Champ to fight. At first reluctant due to an incident from his thieving days when a partner died, Champ joined with Lilith, and together the two not only beat Fiona and Io, but Lilith finally kissed Champ. Fiona's idea of pureblood superiority was crushed when Io was revealed to not be a pureblood, and she herself had Raticate DNA. She ran off crying, and Lilith ran after her to console her. After a heartfelt moment on the beach, the two reconciled and agreed to start over better. Meanwhile, Verlis has been spying on the islanders, learning their secrets. Back on the Skull Island Hotel, Dahlia takes Mel to meet her senile old father Dario, who lives on a nursing home on the cape. Things soon went from bad to worse on the island, as Robin Hoot betrayed Susan and began aiding a Gallade to try and kill her and all other Ultra Beasts. This led to quite a rift among friends, including Armand, who left the island. At the same time, Verlis began playing tricks on Ducky's mind, pretending to be him from another universe. He eventually drove Ducky into a rage with taunting him about his failed expedition, and Ducky basically shut down out of anger. Fiona's cousin Chastity and Will the Guzzlord arrived on the island, and then Lilith and Champ finally made sweet, sweet love. The tournament continued as well, with Ferkle being knocked out and Croc and Petunia going down to Melody and Darkrai. Battles continued on, but other things began happening that took precedence; Ducky nearly attacked E, only to be stopped by the Milotic goddess Tiamat, who was Ducky's lost friend Mina who had reformed herself with sheer willpower and had been brought back to thus world by Dr. Menace's schemes; E and Fiora then went inside Ducky's mind to save his life before he shut down permanently, and discovered his long and troubled past as a result. Verlis continued to torment, but eventually ran into a terrible day where he was thwarted at every turn, leading to him losing an eye. Champ had a dream where Diancie called to him, telling him to return alone to her kingdom for answers. The tournament soon came to an end, with Iris and Howlett battling; Howlett won, but only barely, and Iris began to develop feelings for him. The day after, though, Howlett's wife Kama reveals she had been cheating on him for years and leaves, and Verlis attacks with his new Hoopa eye, summoning a Primal Groudon. He is soon defeated and sent flying, and the Groudon returns to normal. The next day, everyone has a party where they bid farewell to Champ before he goes off on his voyage. With love and heartfelt goodbyes, the group yet again poses for a picture. Side Plot A: Xander's Revenge Xander, using his psychic ability to brainwash people, won over Charlotte and began to attack, leading to Jeanne being gravely wounded. He also attacked island newcomers Lucia and Katsu, since they were both Ultra Beasts and Lucia was particularly suspicious. It was then revealed Xander's hatred for Ultra Beasts came from a traumatic event in which his trainer and all of his teammates were devoured by a Guzzlord, while Xander was still in his Pokeball and thus could only watch on helplessly. Xander was defeated shortly after, finally being dragged into Ultra Space by Nihilego after Nemo opened an Ultra Wormhole. Generally the members of the RP look back on this subplot as being too fast-paced and anticlimactic. Side Plot B: Fire & Ice Charlie found a lead to the location of her kidnapped daughter, Anne-Marie, which led her to Kauwale Island, where her daughter's kidnapper, Anabel, had been hiding with her "children," which also included island newcomer Lucia, sent to the tournament to search for more "siblings" to bring home, making Tangle her first target, although soon finding herself bonding with the islanders and then the realization that her "mother" was abusive and had taken her away from her real family. Charlie formed a group including Lucia, who now wanted revenge, and island newcomer Vimir, who couldn't stand idly by while a child kidnapper and molester was roaming around the island. After fighting through Anabel's brainwashed "children," which included Claire, Azul, and Edison, they managed to corner Anabel, and after sparing her the first time, Anabel came back and managed to kill Charlie before dying herself. Charlie's daughter rechristened herself Charlie-Anne in honor of her brave mother.Category:Arcs Category:Main RP Arcs